Oliver Gets Lost
Oliver Gets Lost is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos and Thames Video on 3rd November 1997. Description Cast Trailers and info Opening # Flubber (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Angel 1978 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Great Disappearing Act 1978 (USA TV Advert) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Madame and the Baby 1980 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Gold 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Peter Pan (Coming Soon on Video) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Swami Bowling Ball Trick Bedrock Bowling League Crystal Ball 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Camping 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas 1981 (USA TV Advert) # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Martians 1982 (USA TV Advert) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Turkey Pox (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Toad (1982) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred's Birthday (1982) Commercial # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Christmas 1997 Only) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Salesman (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Shaking (1984) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Pebbles Twenty-Six of Workout (1985) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocolate Space Connect (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the Fruity Pebbles (1985) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Raiders of the New Grape (1985) Commercial # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "Roald Dahl's The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Rock-Bot (1986) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Motorcycling Barney (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skateboarding (1986) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Karate Lesson (1987) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Australian (1987) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Super Cocoa Man (1987) Commercial # So Dear to My Heart (Coming Soon on Video) # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Rap Master Rubble (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fred Savages (1988) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Danceland (1988) Commercial # Fruity and Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Motorock Race (1988) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Have Some Cocoa Pebbles Barn (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Chinese Plate Spinner (1989) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal CD Rapper (1990) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Dick Tracy (1990) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - The Time Machine (1990) Commercial # Hercules (Coming Soon on Video) # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Captain Cocoa (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Super Fruity Zone (1991) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Alien (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity and the Beast (1992) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1992) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa-Saurus Rex (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Amusement Park (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Genie (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Star Trek (1993) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Bedrock Dinosaurs (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Troll (1993) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - The Changer Rearranger and Robosaurus (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Doc Fudgerock (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Blue Ninjas with Beach Ball at Toys "R" Us (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Sumo and Dinosaur Ooze (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Lion (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Berry Blue (1994) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cartoon Man (1994) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Teacher (1995) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Ghost (1995) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Cocoa Hontas (1995) Commmercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Disappearing Act (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Fruity Pebbles Wonderland (1996) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Skele Saurus (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Sky Diving (1996) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Christmas (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Bronto Bright (1997) Commercial # Cocoa Pebbles Cereal - Chocules (1997) Commercial # Fruity Pebbles Cereal - Snowboard Flintstones (1997) Commercial # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Sesame Street (Long version) (Available Now on Video) # The Animal Shelf (Available Now on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # Walt Disney Classics children's from 1997 with clips "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", Alice in Wonderland" and "Bedknobs and Broomstciks". # The Rescuers (Available Now on Video) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1995 with clips of "Saltwater Sisters" and "Ariel the Ballerina". (Collect Them All on Video Now) # The Black Cauldron (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (short version) (Available Now on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 with clips of "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame", "Disney's Storybook Favourites" and "Winnie the Pooh". # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Available Now on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Coming Soon on Video) # The Muppets Collection with clips of "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show)" and "Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs". Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Thames Video Category:Thames Television Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Oliver and Company Category:The Aristocats Category:Bambi Category:The Little Mermaid Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Joe Ranft (Oliver & Company Narrator)